


Adrien fanbook

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Gen, Multi, Tarot Cards, photo album page, sketchbook pages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Fic In A Box





	1. book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [falsettodrop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsettodrop/gifts).



Here’s a [ link](https://www.flipbookpdf.net/web/site/3fe231e252df0326760acb2cf857db869089d423202009.pdf.html#page/1) to all the drawings in a flipbook format. You should be able to download pdf of it from the site, if you want 😊 All the pictures are posted in the second chapter as well.


	2. solo drawings and notes

covers  
  


Pages 1-2  


Marinette/ Adrien/ Kagami  
I thought Kagami and Adrien helping Mari with her first professional fashion show as models would be a cute idea. And they also got to write some notes in their girlfriend’s sketchbook <3

Pages 3-4

Small portraits of Luka, Kagami, Mari and Adrien, that you can mix any way you want or use as icons 😊

  
Page 5  


Photos from the party, when Gabriel left Paris. (He still didn’t realize Adrien invited his friends home that night, and even Natalie doesn’t want to tell him about it.)

  
Page 6  


More realistic Adrien!

  
Page 7-8  
  
  


I don’t know a lot about Tarot reading, but I love the designs. I checked meanings of major arcana cards and decided to go with justice for Marinette and star for Adrien. I thought they matched pretty well.

  
Page 9  


Role reversal AU! I allowed myself to add some more details to the costumes in that version. (Also, Chloe definitely has a crush on Chat Noir in that version of a story)

  
Page 10

  
Some Mari x Luka x Adrien fluff for the end 😊


End file.
